


A New World

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, overwatch
Genre: Crossover, First time writing a crossover, Friends OC, I dunno?, I have no idea how to tag, Is this an AU?, M/M, Other, Tamlen wishes to go home, Worried family be worried, add more tags as fic goes on, overwatch!tamlen, traveling to different dimension, two ocs meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: This is an early b-day fic for KRMalana. When I say early I mean like a month kind of thing. I wanted to make it multi chapter so even if it's early there's more to come!!!Warning: this is my first time writing a crossover, sorry if it seems wonky!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early b-day fic for KRMalana. When I say early I mean like a month kind of thing. I wanted to make it multi chapter so even if it's early there's more to come!!!
> 
> Warning: this is my first time writing a crossover, sorry if it seems wonky!

Strange blueish green rifts had begun popping up throughout the exalted plains. Dagon was determined to uncover their true nature as well as what sort of threat they posed. He traveled to the plains along side Solas, Tamlen and Cassandra hoping that one of them may be able to determine the rifts origins. 

After traveling roughly four to five days they located a rift setting up a camp at least a mile away; they needed to remain safe at the same time needed to monitor the rift. Tamlen was the most concerned; he may had attributed to the creation of the mark as well as the veil but he never created it to produce such strange rift variations. 

_"This is not normal."_

Tamlen turned sideways a little bit as Solas walked over to him. They were far enough from the camp to speak in elven for once without raising suspicions about Solas.

_"You're telling me."_

_"Getting close is far too risky at the given time, which puts us at great disadvantage."_

_"I agree...not once in the development of the veil did we ever see something like this..."_

_"Agreed. Come, I can hear Dagon calling us back to the camp."_

Tamlen hesitated to leave at first upon noticing a strange spark of blue light. He inched a bit closer in order to see better when the rift exploded in a blue light. Suddenly a bolt shot out from it hitting Tamlen. All he could see was a bright blue light and hear his name being shouted as everything slowly faded to black.

~~~~~~

Wind rustling through the trees, the soft sound of birds chirping in the distance and the sound of water flowing in river greeted him when Tamlen as he finally awakened. He felt sick to his stomach as he struggled to get onto his knees; lifting his head was far more difficult thus he let it hang down for a few moments as the nauseating feeling passed. He still struggled, despite allowing some time to rest, to get to his feet even when he had finally succeeded he refused to move fearing he'd lose his stomachs contents. Slowly he turned his body, examining his new surroundings. He did not regonize any of the flora, trees, animals or even the ground beneath him quickly leading him to the conclusion he was no longer in Thedas let alone Orlais. 

Cautiously he took a single step forward; he was did not feel ill any longer thus deemed himself well enough to walk. Still, as he was unsure of the dangers that possible lurked around him, he continued to move at cautious pace. Another thing that bothered him greatly was whether or not he'd be able to fight. He followed the dirt path he'd found himself on to what appeared to be an abandoned building. Instinctively Tamlen reached for his bow only to find he did not have it. He then attempted to summon a ball of fire in his hand, nothing happened. Fear washed over him as he attempted to do so again and again until his magic finally manifested. He wandered over to the building before suddenly collapsing again just a few inches from it. He could not move and felt as if he could not breath. Then, he heard quite footsteps approaching him as well as a panicked voice. Gently hands rolled Tamlen onto his back as the individual kept speaking in a foreign language. Tamlen could do nothing, he was now at their mercy but at least it seemed as if they wished to help him.

~~~~~~

"What do you mean vanished Solas?!?!? How in hell did our son just vanish?!?!?"

"I do not know vhenan! He just did!"

Dirthamen was extremely unhappy. Solas had returned along side Cassandra to deliver the news in person. It had now been a few days since Tamlen had vanished into the rift which made Dirthamen quite a bit angry that they didn't send word ahead of time to him. He collapsed into a chair holding back tears. Yet again his son had been torn from his arms, possible for good this time. He broke down and could not be comforted despite his family's many attempts to do. 

~~~~~~

It had been many years since since Genji had returned, many more since he had paid his respects to the dragons. Hence his reasoning for returning home. He'd expected to spend time with McCree, Hanzo and Shuichi but did not expect to find a strange elf like person among them. Hanzo explain how a few days before he had arrived, Shuichi had found the man collapsed outside the shrine and was very ill. The man had recovered a few days prior but did not speak with them. It had become quite clear to them that he did not understand anything they'd said to him. McCree, as Hanzo put it, had taken his sweet time arriving at the cottage they were staying at. Since his main language was English, they hoped he'd be able to communicate with the man and get some information out of him. 

"So you're saying...that you have an elf? Here? Like people with point ears?"

"Yes, how many times must I explain this to you?"

"Well Darlin, elves are normally fictional creatures. Not someone you see walking around everyday."

Hanzo looked him the eyes giving him what appeared to be a semi glare. "I know this McCree! Now will you stop this nonsense and go speak with him?"

McCrees shoulders sagged as he sighed nodding his head. "Fine, fine."

McCree went on to the room the elf was staying in; he found him sitting on the ground, knees pulled to his and appeared to be crying. He gently closed the sliding door behind him as not to startle the poor elf before casually walking over to him.

"Howdy." McCree greeted him slightly tipping his hat as he always did.

The elf looked at him appearing to be ready her surprised. "You speak the same language as me! I thought the only language spoke here was....whatever the other three were speaking."

"That'd be Japanese they speaking." McCree quickly responded sitting on the ground next to him. "Names McCree, Jesse McCree...and I assume you have name? I'd rather not be calling you elf all day."

"It's Tamlen."

"Just Tamlen?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Tamlen, tell me about how you came to be here and where your from." 

Tamlen was hesitant at first to talk about his home, where exactly he was from but knew he had too. In his gut he felt like they were the key he needed to return home. He started by explain Thedas to him then each of the different races. He then went on to how some are born with magic while others are not and what life had been like for them. In the end he finally talked about his family then how he arrived in Hanamura.

"Ok wait, how old are you? Like...biologically?"

"Um...where I come from...I'm kinda, well slightly over a millennia." Tamlen sheepishly replied.

McCrees jaw dropped. "Christ you're as old as Shuichi."

"Who?" Tamlen asked tilting his head slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

McCree explain who Shuichi was as well as the tiny detail that Shuichi was the one who found him. Tamlen did not remember meeting the person who had found him; only the archer and strange man made of metal had ever talked to him. McCree decided it would be best to bring the three in to speak to Tamlen. It bothered him slightly that none of them had attempted speaking English to Tamlen before his arrival. Just as he was getting to his feet the door slid open. In stepped, what appeared to Tamlen to be a young boy dressed in a strange red garment that reminded him of Dorians robes. He watched the boy carefully as he walked over to him before kneeling. The archer followed suit sitting next to him.

"Forgive us, we have been listening to your conversation since the start. I, we came to introduce ourselves properly."

"You...speak common?" Tamlen was quite unsure as to why they didn't just speak took that way from the start.

"The grumpy one beside me is Hanzo."

Hanzo huffed. "I am not grumpy."

The boy responded with a dismissive hum. "Of course you aren't." He looked directly into Tamlens eyes. "I am Shuichi. I found collapsed outside of the shrine. From how you faring when I found you it was good that I did for you probably wouldn't have lasted long."

"T-thank you...I guess."

"We've contacted a few friends who may be able to determine how you arrived here in the first place." Hanzo remained unplaced as he spoke which reminded Tamlen a bit too much of Vivienne. "They will be here within the next week."

"Can they get me home?"

"Winston might be able to pull something off...just a warning Darlin, he's not human....he's a gorilla."

Tamlen had no clue as to what a "gorilla" was but it seems he was to find out. Despite the promise of a possible return home, he wasn't all too hopeful. He had to wait, to be patient and accept the grim reality that he may never return home. He reminded himself that he must remain positive for no one knew what was in store for them in the future.


End file.
